Tío Itachi
by Luka-sama
Summary: Sarada a pesar de tener solo 4 años era muy inteligente, sabía que sus ojos eran muy extraños y poderosos, por eso no le sorprendió que la secuestraran. Lo que si la impresiono fue ver a un extraño hombre que la rescato con el símbolo del clan Uchiha que le recordaba a su padre, ella no sabía quien era, pero confiaba en él...después de todo ella jamas había conocido a su tío Itachi


_Algunos ya leyeron mi otra historia "Tío Neji" desde entonces quiero escribir una en memoria de Itachi, realmente espero les guste y la disfruten como yo al escribirla._

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**Tío Itachi**

Recopilemos toda la información que poseía.

Como podía empezar.

Tal vez una presentación.

Si eso era.

Todo se debía a quien ella era.

Sarada Uchiha solamente tenía cuatro años, su cabello era tan negro como el de su padre y por alguna razón fallaba un poco de su visión…su padre menciono que era probable que despertara temprano el Sharingan debido a la incomodidad de sus ojos. Bueno a ella no le importaba mucho, ella solamente quería ser la mejor de su clase y lo haría aunque no tuviera los maravillosos ojos de los que siempre hablaban.

Tal vez esa fuera la razón de su secuestro.

Su posible Sharingan y ser una de las pocas Uchiha vivos.

De reojo observo a los hombres que iban a su lado en la carreta, algunos la miraban esperando que llorara y otros vigilaban todo constantemente.

Ella no creía que se dieran cuenta de su desaparición tan rápido.

Su padre como siempre estaba de misión, su madre tenía un turno muy tarde en el hospital y ella había quedado a cuidado de su abuela adoptiva Tsunade…pero la mujer había terminado borracha debido a el aniversario de la muerte de su antiguo compañero y así ella prácticamente quedo sola.

Lo más seguro es que descubrieran su desaparición en unas horas cuando su madre terminara el turno del hospital, tiempo suficiente para llegar a las afueras de la nación del fuego.

-shannaro-susurro Sarada en voz baja.

Los ninjas que parecían ser renegados, no veía algún símbolo de una aldea, la seguían viendo fijamente.

Realmente ella estaba asustada, pero a pesar de ser una niña era muy inteligente, su madre siempre mencionaba lo parecida que era a su tío fallecido.

Ella no sabía si sentirse alagada o asustada con que la emparentaran con alguien que había fallecido.

Lo bueno es que sabía que debía mantenerse tranquila, no ganaría nada con prestar resistencia ya que era muy niña y apenas estaba aprendiendo un poco de control de chacra. Seria completamente inútil luchar contra un grupo de 20 hombres.

¿Tanto querían sus ojos?

Ni siquiera despertaba el sharingan y ya era un blanco para otros.

-ni me imagino cuando el dobe de Bolt despierta el byakugan si lo tiene-murmuro la niña en voz baja.

Los adultos la ignoraron y siguieron en lo suyo.

Ella bufo molesta.

Estaba algo cansada, eran las dos de la mañana y ella no había dormido desde su secuestro hace unas cinco horas.

Cerró sus ojos.

Tenía sueño.

Dentro de su sueño, pudo ver a todos los que ella quería. Pudo ver a su madre mientras le leía un libro para que ella durmiera, pudo ver a su tía Hinata sonreírle mientras le regalaba una galleta, pudo ver a su otra tía Ino regalarle una flor, el mejor amigo de su padre Naruto saludarla mientras le decía mini-Teme, pudo ver a Bolt sacarle la lengua mientras salía corriendo junto a su hermana pequeña…pudo ver a su padre regalarle una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

Su padre…

No pasaba mucho tiempo con su padre, pero sin duda lo quería muchísimo y deseaba que pudiera estar a su lado, que la rescatara y la llevara junto a él a su casa.

Pero no pasaría…

Su padre estaba de misión y no iría por ella.

Ella se quedaría sola y con miedo…solamente esperando ayuda de alguien.

…

..

.

De pronto un movimiento brusco la hizo abrir los ojos.

-¿are?-murmuro confundida.

Al voltear a ver, lo primero que noto fue que la carreta se había detenido, también que varios de sus secuestradores estaban atacando a un extraño hombre que los vencía con facilidad.

¿Y si también quería sus ojos?

Se asustó y se encogió en su lugar.

La batalla aún estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, cada vez sus secuestradores perdían más hombres.

Uno de los que estaba a su lado la puso sobre su hombro y empezó a correr. A pesar de lo que estaba pasando, Sarada pensó en lo escoria que era al dejar atrás a sus nakamas. Pero el viaje no duro mucho y pronto ella se sintió en unos nuevos brazos.

Eran cálidos y se sentía segura.

Alzo la vista y se topó con un extraño hombre.

Su cabello era largo y negro como el suyo, sus ojos también eran negros y poseía unas extrañas ojeras en su rostro. El hombre vestía unas ropas ninjas negras con el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

El mismo hombre que había atacado a sus secuestradores.

¿Quién era?

El hombre volteo a verla con una sonrisa y la puso en el suelo.

-¿estás bien Sarada-chan?-pregunto el sujeto.

Sarada lo miro varios segundos con seriedad, luego asintió no muy convencida. Volteo a ver de reojo como el que antes había intentado llevarla, ahora estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

La niña volteo a ver al extraño hombre.

¿Cómo sabia su nombre?

-¿Por qué me salvaste?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

El hombre rio algo nervioso antes de levantarse. Luego le extendió una mano que la niña miro dudosa. Ella quería aceptarla, pero sabía que no era seguro si no conocía al hombre.

-porque yo te llevare a casa-

Horas después…

Aunque al principio Sarada no estaba muy convencida del hombre misterioso, principalmente por que llevaba el símbolo de su clan y también por que le recordaba a su padre, con el tiempo la duda se fue. El hombre se detenía para que ella descansara, pararon en un rio para beber agua y le dio unos panecillos que menciono lo había hecho la madre de él.

-¿Dónde está tu madre?-pregunto Sarada confundida.

El hombre sonrió con tristeza mientras miraba al cielo.

-ella me está esperando a que termine aquí y vaya a verla de nuevo-respondió simplemente.

Sarada no comprendía del todo la situación, pero ese pan con relleno de tomate estaba muy bueno, como si fuera hecho especialmente para ella.

Ambos siguieron su camino, pero ella estaba muy cansada de caminar.

Pronto el hombre se detuvo frente a ella y se arrodillo para que subiera a su espalda. La niña estaba tan cansada que acepto enseguida.

El camino pronto se hizo más relajante.

Ya había pasado más de un día de su secuestro y aun no llegaban a Konoha, el haber viajado en carreta en su secuestro la había alejado mucho de su aldea.

-sabes cuándo te vi en la carreta no parecías tener miedo-comento el hombre con sinceridad.

La niña que iba sujeto de su cuello solamente suspiro.

Realmente ella tenía mucho miedo en ese momento. Pero algo le había impedido mostrar debilidad.

-soy la hija de la mujer más fuerte de Konoha y del hombre que salvo a todos en la cuarta guerra ninja-admitió con orgullo en su voz.

El hombre la volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

-sin duda eres muy fuerte-la alago.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y se sintió feliz.

Porque había algo en ese hombre que le hacía sentir algo cálido dentro de ella, como si él la conociera de toda la vida y solamente quisiera protegerla.

De pronto el hombre se detuvo y volteo a ver en otra dirección con una sonrisa.

Sarada se sintió confundida cuando el hombre la puso en el suelo, en medio de un gran campo de flores. La niña observaba como el cuerpo del hombre frente a ella comenzaba a brillar levemente.

-fue un gran placer conocerte en persona Sarada-chan-hablo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Sarada solamente lo miraba a los ojos.

Unos ojos que la miraban con tanto cariño que le daban ganas de llorar.

-para mi también fue un placer nii-san-aseguro la niña.

El hombre sonrió antes de separar un poco de ella, luego con dos de los dedos de su mano, le dio un ligero golpe en la frente…

Como solía hacerlo su padre.

-sayonara mi querida sobrina, prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado protegiéndote-añadió con una sonrisa.

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida.

-SARADA-un grito la hizo voltear a ver sobre su hombro.

Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados, su padre corría en su dirección con una expresión de pánico en su rostro que nunca había visto. Apenas llego donde ella estaba, la sujeto con su brazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo. La niña estaba tan confundida que solo se quedó quieta.

Fueron unos segundos después que su padre la soltó, luego la reviso para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

-¿estás bien? ¿No te paso nada?-preguntaba con el rostro algo pálido de la preocupación.

Sarada solo volteo a ver sobre su hombro. Efectivamente como pensaba, el hombre que la había rescatado ya no se encontraba.

Volteo a ver a su padre.

El hombre la miraba con preocupación y alegría de verla a salvo.

Ella no soporto.

-OTO-CHAN-se lanzó al cuello de su padre y comenzó a llorar.

Cuando su padre le devolvió el abrazo, se sintió feliz. Porque ella era solo una niña pequeña que se alegraba de estar a salvo con su padre.

Ambos regresaron a Konoha, su madre la envolvió en un abrazo mientras lloraba y sonreía de que estuviera a salvo, pudo ver a su tío Naruto junto a su esposa…ambos también parecían aliviados al verla regresar a salvo.

Aparentemente fue gracias a Naruto que estaba enseñándole a su hijo el modo ermitaño, que detecto que su chacra no estaba a la aldea, pronto todo se movilizo para su rescate y enviaron un mensaje a Sasuke para que la rescatara, el Uchiha no había durado ni media hora en ir a la aldea para rescatar a su hija.

Aunque nadie comprendía el como Sarada había llegado a un campo de flores muy cerca del antiguo barrio Uchiha.

Meses después de lo ocurrido, Sarada le pidió a su padre ir a visitar la tumba de su tío.

Cuando ambos llegaron, la niña puso unas flores en la tumba mientras su padre la observaba atrás de ella.

-gracias tío Itachi, por ti ahora estoy a salvo y pude pasar un rato con el hombre que ayudo a mi padre-hablo la niña con felicidad.

Sasuke atrás de Sarada, solamente puso la mano en la cabeza de la niña. Luego miro la tumba agradeciendo a ese hombre que tanto le amo.

Porque Itachi siempre le protegería a él y a Sarada.

Porque Itachi ahora era un tío.

El mejor tío que Sarada pudo tener.

**Fin**

_Porque Itachi es uno de los personajes quien más respete del anime, sacrifico todo por su aldea y amo como a nadie a su pequeño hermano. Me imagino que también debió amar a Sarada cuando ella nació y la protegería aunque estuviera muerto._

_Espero les haya gustado la historia ;)_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
